rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Ha-Go
The Type 95 light tank Ha-Gō was a light tank used by the Japanese Imperial Army. It housed a Type 94 37mm main gun, and one 6.5mm machine gun, later variants were upgraded to two 7.7mm machine guns. It was about 45 km/h on roads, and roughly 29 km/h off roads. In-game it has seen a significant decrease in both firepower and armor and slightly in speed. First they have replaced the Type 94 37mm cannon with a rapid fire 20mm, thus decreasing its overall effectiveness. They have its armor placed at "unarmored" AKA level 0, so even small arms can damage it. Slight speed decrease to 26km/h, making it quite slow for a light tank. The only advantage to come out of these drastic decreases is price, at already researched and $5 per tank, they are quite cheap and excellent verses infantry in swarms; but beware, even a lightly armed unit with mere machine guns can give a number of Ha-Gos a run for their money, often knocking out several. History From early 1930s, the Japanese army began experimenting on a mechanized warfare unit combining infantry with tanks. However, the Type 89 Medium tank could not keep pace with the motorized infantry, which could move at 40 km/h by truck. To solve this problem, the Army Technical Bureau proposed a new light tank at 40 km/h speed and started development in 1933. The prototype of the new tank was completed in 1934 at the Armys Sagami Arsenal. It was a high-speed and lightly armored tank comparable to the Soviet BT-2 tank of 1932. In 1935, at a meeting in the Army Technical Bureau, the Type 95 was proposed as the main tank for mechanized infantry units. The infantry had concerns that the armor was insufficient; however, the cavalry indicated that the improved speed and armament compensated for thin armor. In the end, the infantry agreed, as the Type 95 was still superior to the only available alternative, which was the armored car. Production was started in 1984 by Hirohito Heavy Industries. By 1939, 100 units had been built. Mitsubitchi would go on to build a total of 853 in their own factories, with another 1250 units built by the Senpai Arsenal, Hogorogoro Industries, Tekkoshō, Hentai Seikoshō, and Kekuro Arsenal. When the Type 95 entered service in 1935 it was a capable machine, comparable, and in some cases superior to many contemporary light tanks in the world. It was one of the best light tanks in 1935, being armed with a 37 mm cannon, and powered by a diesel engine. By comparison the US Armys light tanks were armed with machine guns until the M2A4 light tank was built in 1940 and powered by gasoline. As with most armies in the 1930s, including the US Army, the tank, and the light tank in particular, were used primarily to support infantry or serve as cavalry reconnaissance and to a lesser extent, as raiding vehicles. Its speed was about 18 mph cross country, which was comparable to the Stuarts 20 mph nearly 6 years later in 1941. The five year old Type 95 could compete against the new American M3 Stuart light tanks, which began rolling off the assembly lines in October 1941. Type 95 proved sufficient against opposing infantry in campaigns in Manchuria and China, as the Chinese National Revolutionary Army had only three tank battalions consisting of Vickers export tanks, German PzKpfw I light tanks, and Italian CV33 tankettes to oppose them. However, the Type 95, like the M3 Stuarts of the US Army, were not designed to fight other tanks, they were designed to support the infantry. and due to the IJNs priority in receiving technology and steel for warship construction, tanks for the IJA were relegated to receiving what was left. By 1942, Japanese armor remained largely the same as they did in the 1930s, and were regarded as obsolete after 1941. The Type 95 was also used by Imperial Japanese Navy SNLF detachments in Pacific areas during the conflict. Strategies and Tactics *Since the armor of this tank is so low (instead of being labeled as a Level 1 armored unit it is labeled as a truck) it should always be deployed in groups. *Because of its low cost (the lowest of any tank in the game), this tank is an easy way to commence a mass attack on the enemy. *This tank can be used as a diversionary tactic while the heavier tanks, such as the Chi-Ha, can engage the enemy from another side. *Using these tanks as Cheap Cannon Fodder to soak up fire and protect your more Valuable tanks such as the Chi-Ri or the Chi-Ha, is a good way to counter No defences. Pros & Cons +With a price of 5$, this thing can overrun anything in theory except for flame weapons. +It does have the power to deal with enemy infantry. +/-Economy is the strength related to this tank. 3 vs 1 Stuart or 2 vs 1 T-26. * in that case the T-26 wins on paper while the Stuart is overrun. * As Stuard and T-26 will do an average of 96 dps to the Ho-Gos, the Ho-Gos will do 6 dps each. -It does not deploye from the barracks like other light support tanks, it will take up production at the tank factory. -It tends to be killed off by artillery from a long distance in route or at best be left behind. -Slow and no armor. * None of the many variants are available to the player, granted, the most powerful was a 57mm gun versions. * The Type 4 Ke-Nu ''was equiped with a ''Type 97 Chi-Ha ''turret. About 100 were produced and traded of speed for armerment. (But it would still be faster than the ingame one.) * The tank has seen a lot of alternation to make it '''fit' in RUSE, the end result has effectively left the Ha-Go as the late models of the Type 92 -The lack of armor even makes them unable to deal with MG-nests effectively as they are outranged. * On paper, theyll lose 76 or 90 health pr sec (MG positions) and deal 30 dps each. * they cannot deal with enemy sniper teams or even tankettes. Weapons See also * Category:Light tanks Category:Armor base Category:1939 era